


memories echo through me

by LordLoozer



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, it talks about nachi's dying, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:08:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordLoozer/pseuds/LordLoozer
Summary: The Summer and Autumn troupes get into a conversation about their soulmates, unfortunately Omi's has passed. Omi misses Nachi very much.
Relationships: Fushimi Omi/Nachi, past ominachi, the jubantai is mentioned
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	memories echo through me

**Author's Note:**

> hii i cried while writing this :3 enjoy

Omi doesn’t remember how the topic was brought up, he just wishes he could find a way out of the conversation. Both the Autumn and Summer troupes sat around the table, discussing their soulmates and showing each other their timers. Some of them had already reached 0, for all of them small red numbers still sat on their wrists. 

Omi had a timer of his own, but unlike the other’s timers it had reached 0 and was grey. His timer had lost it’s red sheen a long time ago. More specifically when Nachi had died. Omi remembered the sheer terror he had felt when he woke up to see his numbers had turned grey. He didn’t believe it. He was convinced the soulmate system had been broken. It hadn't been, Nachi was dead. And Omi was alive. 

Taichi shook his arm, “Omi! What about your soulmate?” Omi froze and rubbed the scar on his jaw. “W-well…” Omi wanted to shrink down into a tiny ball, he felt all eyes on him in this moment. “I’d rather not… talk about it.” Omi laughed nervously and Izumi caught on immediately, she clapped her hands and directed the boys attention away from Omi. 

Omi quietly excused himself from the table and made his way to the kitchen. He leant over the sink, feeling sick to his stomach. He pulled back his shirt that was covering his sleeve, revealing the unchanging grey numbers. Omi ran a hand over his face, blinking away tears best he could. Nachi wouldn’t want him to cry. If Nachi were here he would punch Omi on the shoulder and take his hand. “I hate it when you cry, so cut it out.” He would say and squeeze Omi’s hand. Omi smiled and wiped away the tear that trickled down his cheek.

Omi chuckled quietly and dug the bottoms of his hands into his eyes. “Omi…?” Taichi spoke quietly. Omi removed his hands from his eyes and peered down at the smaller boy. “I’m sorry if I upset you… I didn’t mean to.” Taichi shuffled and fidgeted with his hands. Omi smiled sadly and patted Taichi on the head. “Your apology is accepted.” Taichi grinned. That’s when Taichi noticed the numbers on the inside of Omi’s wrist. Omi followed Taichi’s eyes to his soulmate timer and immediately pulled his sleeve down. 

“Why is yours grey?” Taichi questioned, his voice quiet. Omi looked away and laughed nervously again, “I’ll tell you another day Taichi. For now, you don’t need to worry about it, okay?” Taichi nodded slowly, “Okay.” Omi smiled sadly again and shooed Taichi off to where his boyfriends stood, waiting for Taichi to join them. “Everything alright, Omi?” Banri asked from just outside the kitchen. Juza stood with the slightest hint of worry on his face. “Of course! You three don’t worry, go ahead and enjoy your movie.” Omi shooed them off again.

When the three had left for the night Omi turned back to the sink, cursing himself under his breath for making them worry. Omi racked his brain for things he could do to move his thoughts away from Nachi and soulmates. He could visit Azuma and get some late night comfort. Omi decided against that, he needed to deal with this himself. Or so he thought. He didn’t hear Sakyo’s quiet approach, nor did he realize he was there until Sakyo rested a hand on Omi’s shoulder.

“I told them talking about soulmates wasn’t a good idea.” Sakyo said, placing some dishes into the warm soapy water. Omi laughed breathily, Sakyo looked at him. Obviously seeing through his act. Omi sighed loudly and his face fell immediately, “I hate talking about soulmates. For pretty obvious reasons,” Omi motioned to the timer on his wrist. “I didn’t say anything because I didn’t want to ruin their fun.” Omi breathed out deeply, feeling his eyes burn with the sting of tears threatening to fall. 

Sakyo cleared his throat, “It’s a horrible thing. That they passed, but I’m sure they wouldn’t want you this worked up. If they were truly your soulmate they would want you to keep moving forward, with or without them. So that’s what you need to do.” With those words Omi sobbed quietly, tears falling onto the counter. He continued to sob quietly and try his best to sop up tears with the tissues he kept in his vest pocket. Sakyo rubbed his back the whole time, they stood there in the kitchen until Omi’s quiet sobs turned into sniffles. 

“Sorry for crying.” Omi chuckled quietly, voice still wet. Sakyo shook his head and rolled his sleeves up, “No worries, now help me with these dishes.” Sakyo began to wash the dishes, looking over at Omi expectedly. Omi smiled at the ghost of a smile on Sakyo’s face. “Yeah.” Omi rolled up his own sleeves and began to help Sakyo.

**Author's Note:**

> hope u enjoyed!!!!!!!! comments & kudos r greatly appreciated!!! ty 4 reading <3 talk 2 me on twt about ominachi @ no1leoriofan


End file.
